1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to automotive road hazard warning and safety devices, and more particularly to a road hazard warning device for use with the electrical system of a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Whenever a vehicle breaks down and poses a road hazard, the motorist is in danger from surrounding vehicles who may not be aware of the difficulty. Accordingly, there are a number of warning signals that are provided the motorist for such occasions. Chief among these are the standard double flashing brake lights or hazard lights required for each vehicle by law.
However, if the problem is occasioned by a failure in the electrical system of the car, or in the flashing circuitry of the hazard lighting system, the motorist may be left without a warning signal for other vehicles.